A Pirate's Girl
by LoverofLife1415
Summary: A missing Captain. A determine lover. A bond that transcends time itself. In the time of pirates nothing is certain but hell would freeze over before Lady Nielsen let her lover mysteriously disappear. M for swearing and plenty of future implications. AU. Kelsi/Ryan! (Don't put holes in my ship.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Late Night Acquaintance

* * *

The cool night air smelt heavily of salt. The open French doors forcing the surrounding white curtains to flap erratically. The thundering rain coming through and drenching them as well as much of the room.

Inside there were two figures. One on the bed, a woman, breathing heavily in fear and awe of the other, a man, standing in the middle of the room. He stood proud and tall, a sword in either hand and he stared at her in shock.

A crack of thunder outside startled them both, causing the women to clutch at the blanket surrounding her more closely. It had been a hot night until the rain had come. Witheringly so. She had gone to bed in the lightest shift she had and only a thin sheet on the bed to try and keep cool.

It was safe to say that she was now regretting that decision as she was sure the stranger could see more then was decent. The man slowly lowered his blades when he recognised the fear in the women's eyes, sliding them both into their scabbards.

Suddenly a stroke of bravery ran through the women and, rather boldly, she called out to him, "who are you? What are you doing here you, pirate!"

A sly grin slid onto the man's face before he bowed mockingly towards her, "don't you recognise me? I'd have thought it was obvious, I'm Captain Curse. The one and only high lord of the sea and all that it holds," he stood up and took a calculated step forward, ignoring the next stroke of thunder that pierced the night, "but I'm but more interested in who you are. M'lady."

The women snorted before she could stop herself. There was something about being called a lady that had always amused her. She was anything but really. Just an average woman who got the benefit of living off inherited money, a shame to her family's name some would say.

The pirate raised a singular eyebrow, curious about what kind of lady would willingly snort. Clearly this was not the high born that he had been expecting to live in such a large, expensive, house.

"Well, Captain Curse, what gives you the right to have a fake name? I shall not give you mine unless you give me your real name," the woman claimed, trying to not let her own voice shake. She was holding up remarkably well for someone who was scared out of her mind but, nevertheless, she was determined to not die tonight.

Pirates could be awfully unpredictable though.

_Why does he have to be so deliciously good looking?_ The woman thought to herself as she waited for his reply.

To be fair, she was right. The man was very well built. Clearly the life of a pirate suited him. The muscles in his arms spoke of his power when welding the blades that he carried. His saturated shirt showed quite clearly the defined abdomen that most men envied and most women drooled over.

His powerful stance indicated that he liked to be in control, something that the women was quickly finding very, attractive.

"I have very little time my dear, the crew pillages this town as we speak," the woman gasped though nothing could make her quite more terrified then she already was, "but I am drawn to you. I have never felt inclined to tell anyone my real name, for fear that some would abuse it. I'm sure you know just how much power a name can hold these days, but I am astoundingly curious about what yours is," he moved closer, out of the rain that was still pouring through the open doors.

"My name is Ryan, Ryan Evans. Now, pray tell, what is yours?"

Her voice let her down as he drew closer, suddenly shaking as she introduced herself, "I'm Kelsi, Kelsi Nielsen," she left out the part about her title. Really she was a woman of status, but here, next to this man who simply oozed power. She didn't think she could muster the courage as hers had run out moments before."

The pirate smiled, "you have nothing to fear from me Kelsi, I will not harm you. I find myself mesmerized. You are astoundingly beautiful; did you know? Your eyes seem to have captured my complete attention."

Neither man nor women spoke, completely entrapped by the other's presence. Their souls suddenly reaching out to the others and binding them together; though at the time they did not know what it was that drew them together so intensely. They were soul mates, not an uncommon occurrence these days, but normally a more difficult task. A person could spend their whole life searching for their soul mate but by some miracle these two had found each other on this fateful night.

Slowly something, a higher power possibly, drew them together and before either had time to think how odd it was to be kissing a stranger, more so for the woman then the man, their lips met. The man towered over her, simply leaning down instead of taking a seat beside her on the soft mattress.

The woman did not mind the in slightest, her senses being over taken by the desire to become closer to him.

Both of them would say, if ever asked, that they would never do such a scandalous thing as what they did next but, driven by their own insane urges, both fell back into the sheets of the woman's bed without as much as a second thought.

* * *

A/N

So I re-wrote this whole thing because, let's face it, the other version sucked. To make it clear no one forced themselves on anyone in this scene this story is now including the whole, massive, idea of soul mates. I'd go into it more but really you'll just have to follow the story to figure out how it all works.

Anyway, really random hope someone out there enjoys. Feel free to point out any glaring spelling or grammar errors but please just don't state 'your grammar sucks,' because that's just lame.

P.S it's meant to be short, it's merely a prologue kind of thing.

See you later :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Impending Momentum

* * *

In a beach town on the edge of a rather densely populated island a single building, tall mansion stood on the edge of a cliff face. There were narrow paths cut into it, leading down to the beach below, but only the bravest souls dared travel along them.

Next to the house, though it would be a gross understatement to call it that, a women stood at the edge. Skirts flapping in the breeze as she looked across the ocean that stretched out before her. Her heart was heavy with longing, not for travel or an escape like most would assume, but for a person. A pirate who traveled the seas as his restless heart demanded.

Oh he visited her, more often then he visited any other place on the map, but the world begged to be discovered and his crew and title demanded that he be there to do it.

The women couldn't honestly care if that was what he wanted; she just wished he would agree to take her with him.

Eventually as the sun set on the horizon the woman, who was most commonly called Lady Nielsen, turned around and headed inside through the large double doors that stood at the back of the 'house'. Her mind was plagued with worry, it was not an uncommon admittedly, the thing was normally he would have visited by now. Normally the pirate could barely stand to be away from his lover for more than a handful of months but today marked the 6th that he had not returned to see his soul mate.

The woman slowly made her way through the empty halls of the building, climbing the stairs until she entered her bedroom. The very same one where she met the man who would change her life forever.

Soul mates were something that you could not immediately spot in the mortal world. Seers of course could tell, if they did indeed have the gift, and then there were the tattoos. They generally did not appear until 24hrs after the couple first made contact but they would appear eventually. The tattoos signified the match of two souls, two halves of a being. No one knew what happened to them after death but it was legend was that they could finally find the ultimate peace.

If you did not find your soul mate during this life, it was said that you would be reborn until you did.

Lady Nielsen felt as if she had been waiting many life times for hers.

On the inside of her wrist there were two little birds, baby birds. They seemed meek and fragile but she knew that these tattoos grew and changed with the relationship. She also knew that on her pirate's wrist two very similar birds flew, just as small and just as distant.

Lady Nielsen stood in between her open French doors for a while, until the very last glimpse of the fading sun disappeared, before finally turning in for the night and climbing under the covers of her bed. It was the opposite of the night where she had first met him, Captain Curse. It was cold out and she had closed the doors to her room, trying to keep the resemblance of warmth in. There were multiple blankets on her bed and a fire that her maid kept going right up until bed time.

Eventually she fell asleep only to find that his face haunted her dreams as she watched, frozen in horror as he died multiple gruesome deaths.

Suddenly, through the still of night, three dark figures crept up the side of the castle, silent as the grave. Each one trying desperately not to fall as they scaled the walls. Eventually they climbed into the 2nd balcony, 7 windows in from the left.

Each had been given very specific instructions on wear to go and which room they needed to get into.

With a lot of silent arguing between the three before they stepped through the recently opened doors one of the figures took the lead and led the others into the room, heading over to the sleeping form of the woman they knew to be the one and only Kelsi.

Reluctantly the leader stepped forward and shook the woman, trying to wake her.

He was right to be jumpy.

As Lady Nielsen awoke and saw the strangers in her room her hand quickly came flying out from underneath her pillow, wielding a long wicked looking blade.

"Easy lady! Please! We ain't here to hurt ya!" said the first of the three men, the one closest to the blade.

"Who are you?" she asked hurriedly, trying desperately to quell any fear that would make managing the situation difficult.

"Miss, please put down the knife. I'm the first mate of Captain Curse on the Reaper, you can call me Marcus, these two are Fang and Root. We're here because we need your help."

Kelsi looked at them in confusion, only managing to make out half of their features in the dark night.

"I'm Lady Nielsen. Please light a lamp and tell me what this is all about, what are you doing here? Did Ryan send you?" her voice was calmer now and slowly she put down the knife.

The other three in the room quickly found a candle and lit it, lighting up everyone's faces and taking away some of the fear that the unknown brought.

"I don't know no Ryan but Captain Curse certainly didn't send us. He'd kill us if he knew that we knew where you lived. We had to search high and low to find you, barely even knew who you were till earlier today," said the one at the back, whose name was Root. He clearly had no filter on what information he gave away and suddenly trusted the woman in front of him. Most of the crew laughed at his easy nature on the ship but really he was a kind soul and had only gotten caught up in the pirate business because of his wish to travel, but that is another story for another time.

"We only had the shape of you're tattoos to go off, we knew that the Captains soul mate had to have the same tattoos and we also knew that you had to come from this Island. It's the only one we've been visiting frequently."

Still confused on their purpose Lady Nielsen asked them again, "why do you need my help?"

The first mate swallowed and stepped forward, "Captain Curse is missing and we think you're the only one who can help us find him."

* * *

A/N

As I'm sure you can tell, this story is going under a massive re-write. I hope you'll bare with me if you're a previous reader. I hope to dedicate most of my time to this story now though I really can't promise anything. (I'm sure you know by now how unpredictable I am.)

Anyway, I' hope to continue so if you are enjoying this story please feel free to leave some encouragement. Everyone works better with a little positive reinforcement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Momentum with Force

* * *

Lady Nielson was no stranger to mystery. Her whole life, especially these last two years, she had grown accustom to sudden surprises and unexplained phenomenon but that did not stop her from questioning everything that came across her path. When the three pirates told her that her beloved was missing she immediately interrogated them about everything they knew, forgetting all form of propriety and ignoring her state of dress, or in this case undress.

To give the three intruders some credit they did not look at her the wrong way once; most likely out of fear for their captain even if he was missing. Each tried to answer every question that Lady Nielson threw at them; however, they had very little success. Kelsi soon came to realize that the Captain seemed to have simply vanished in the night, without a trace.

She was worried to say the least and extremely confused. The first of many questions being where he had gone, though it was closely followed by the question of his need for secrecy.

Had the captain indeed been taken? Or had he simply taken off himself? That was a question that Kelsi would simply have to ponder another time.

The three pirates who stood in her room had kindly asked if she would accompany them on their voyage to try and find their captain and without even thinking about it she had agreed. Something in her bones was insisting that she go with them: after all there was no other way she would be able to effectively search for him herself.

"It gave us a right shock when we first saw his tattoos. You see pirates don't often get the gift of a soul mate, let alone one as feared as Captain Curse. He insisted that we say nothing on the matter and wouldn't tell us a thing about you, he was quite secretive really but that's just the captain for you. His music turned rather melancholy to be honest and insisted we return to this bloody island as often as possible. Honestly, it's a wonder he didn't just give it all up to be with you miss, I've never seen a man so obsessed, anyway…"

The first mate was prattling on about how all this came to be as he led Lady Nielson and the other two back along the cliff face, heading down to the beach. Kelsi could already see a small row boat that had been dragged onto shore and she knew that it would be their ticket back to the larger ship. One thing had caught her attention though:

"His music?" she asked, cutting off whatever sentence the pirate had been saying next.

He paused and looked at her, astonished, "Why of course miss, his music. He plays the piano you know, well, organ to be precise. We've got a massive one up in the Captain's quarters, it's a right piece of work Lady Nielson, I'm sure he'd love to show it to you sometime. He loves music our Captain…"

He trailed off as they reached the boat, signalling for the other's to help him push it into the water.

"Please miss, hop on in."

Knowing that it would easiest to do so Kelsi did get into the boat first, fighting her desire to try and help instead. Really, Lady Nielson was more of a do-er then a watcher. All her life she'd preferred to help out where needed, learn a complete foreign skill if she had to. It wasn't well looked on from where she'd come from but that didn't matter to her. She liked doing things. To sit around while everything was done for her was boring. She liked to be right in the thick of it.

That had been one of the many reasons she found being forced to stay behind when her pirate had taken off so hard. She had fought the matter each and every time, but he had fought back just as forcefully.

She remembered the specific words that he used, the ones that always made her cave every time.

_I can't risk losing you_.

He would talk about his adventures from their time apart but he would always mention the danger that came with it. It had never dampened her desire to go with him but when he spoke of being unable to lose her, unable to even bear the thought, well…

It made her give in to his demands.

The waves from the beach made the journey out a bit rougher then it could have been but all three pirates were relieved to see that it hadn't fazed Lady Nielson in the slightest. Sure she was nervous about it all but she was a strong believer in keeping that information to herself.

The pirates were slowly forming opinions about miss Kelsi and it was safe to say that so far they were all good. The woman had proved to be able to handle herself and had quick reflexes. Her willingness to head out to search for the captain had surprised them but they were pleasantly pleased when it turned out she was not some whimsical girl.

The pirates had heard numerous stories about her throughout the day of course. After all they had been searching all day for the woman with the bird tattoos. At first no one had been willing to tell them anything, who would have given that they were very obviously pirates and nothing every good came from that but, eventually, a person who had clearly held a grudge against the woman they were trying, and failing, to describe told them that she lived on the very edge of town, in the mansion. They had been very surprised when they had finally wound up at her home. It was absolutely massive and they hadn't really known how to go about entering until they saw a young woman standing up on a balcony.

It hadn't been the most conventional way for them to enter the place, but it had worked so really no one could doubt their methods.

They had gotten down the easy way though as they had Lady Nielson with them and she decided to use the stairs. Not because she was afraid or unable to descend their way, but because really there was no need. There was no one else in the house; all of her staff had gone home for the night.

The small boat was rowed but two of the three pirates. The first mate had insisted that he be one since apparently he hadn't been one of the ones to row over.

Lady Nielson was forming some opinions for herself. Clearly these men appreciated a strong work ethic though they did seem to have a good laugh while they did what they had to. They told many stories and jokes on their way out to sea but there was a rather serious feel underlying everything.

She supposed that was due to the fact that their captain could be in real danger though.

Fear gripped at her heart anytime that she dwelled on the thought. The idea that her pirate, her Ryan, could be injured somewhere, trapped, held captive or worse, dead. It absolutely terrified her. Never had she wished that she had gone with him so much as now.

If only…

The tormenting thoughts of 'what ifs' circled around in her head, unable to rest. The human brain does a lot of funny things when the one's they love are in danger, but blaming themselves is certainly the most common.

It appeared, as this rather odd group left the shore of Lady Nielson's home, that they would be able to get along and hopefully help each other. They didn't know it yet, but they would soon be tested in more ways than one and become some of the very most unlikely of friends.

Pirates and nobles, it does always have a funny ring about it doesn't it?

* * *

AN

So I'm kind of just spitting out chapter's here. I just kind of want to write it. I know that it's pretty bad, I don't have a Beta at the moment, for this story, so if you'd like to lend a hand I would appreciate it. (you'll have to send a PM my way though because the reviews option is having a little fit attack right now).

Anyway, I hope these chapters aren't too boring.

Leave a review if you feel inclined.

See you later.

PS I was rather tired when I wrote this, sometimes that's just when the imagination kicks in, so there are a lot more mistakes then normal. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! As it states in the rules of fan fiction!


End file.
